Paper Angels
by Cuthien Moonleaf
Summary: On a mission in America during Christmastime, Kurama discovers the paper angel trees in the malls and decides to help out a few people. [Oneshot]


Simple little story I wrote at the beginning of the month and am just putting up now. Italics are lyrics to "Paper Angels" by Jimmy Wayne.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Paper Angels or Yu Yu Hakusho

_

* * *

_

_After every day-after-Thanksgiving sale the malls just ain't complete  
Without a bunch of decorations and a paper angel tree  
There's artificial smiles on artificial tree limbs  
Saying what she'd love to have and what to buy for him_

Kurama walked into yet another mall in America. He'd been called on to search for someone, so far with no success. He had, however, noticed the strange trees in each mall. They had normal, Christmas ornaments on them, but they also had angels drawn on paper hanging off of them. On a hunch, he walked over to this tree and looked at one of the angels.

_Well I hope Maggie likes her new winter clothes and her buggy with a baby doll  
And maybe Tom'll smile with his new Nike shoes when he shoots that basketball  
I can't help but wishing that I could do more_

Kurama stared at what was written on the opposite side of the angel. Wishes for gifts, probably from the poorer families in the country. He picked up another angel and looked at it as well. One, a girl named Maggie, wanted clothes and a baby doll with a buggy. The other, a boy named Tom, wanted Nike shoes and a basketball. _'What do you think, Youko? Shall we dip into your savings and help them?'_ Kurama thought, staring at the two papers in his hands. All he got was an affirmative feeling.

Paper angels you're in my thoughts and prayers  
No matter where you are right now remember God's right there  
He's asking all of us to help take care  
Of his paper angels everywhere

Kurama left the mall with a smile on his face. He might not have found who he was supposed to be looking for, but he had just given two little children happiness. It was worth Koenma being mad at him to do that. Now, all Kurama wondered was when they'd get his presents.

Going through the mail almost every afternoon I see a Mom and Dad's  
Worst dream  
There on the back of a money-saving ad to get my carpet cleaned  
Height, weight, hair, eyes, date missing, and DOB  
A child's name, a picture, and the words 'have you seen me?'

Kurama sorted through the mail he'd been getting at the apartment he was staying at until he'd completed his mission. One paper slipped out and landed on the floor. Kurama bent down to pick it up, seeing a carpet cleaning ad on the side face-up. About to toss it aside, he chanced a look at the other side. A missing person's ad was on the opposite side, showing a child and the person he was last seen with. _'Up for another charitable act, Youko?'_ Kurama asked. Another affirmative feeling, and Kurama was off find the missing person.

_Paper angels you're in my thoughts and prayers  
No matter where you are right now remember God's right there  
He's asking all of us to help take care  
Of his paper angels everywhere_

After an exhausting search -during which he found the person he was supposed to be looking for and turned him in- Kurama finally found the child he was looking for. He took the boy back to his apartment, promising to return him to his parents on Christmas Day. "After all, what better Christmas present than being reunited with your family?" Luckily, it was already Christmas Eve.

_His documented bruises fill a folder in a file  
She's a second grade self-portrait drawn without a smile  
And every town is littered with this kind of debris  
We've got to stop this madness and it's up to you and me_

An argument went on behind a child who colored a sad picture. Kurama watched from a window, wishing he could think of one last charitable act to do before he returned home. Nothing came to him, at least nothing helpful. Instead, he bought a remote-controlled truck and sent it to the boy, hoping to cheer him up.

_Paper angels you're in my thoughts and prayers  
No matter where you are right now remember God's right there  
He's asking all of us to help take care  
Of his paper angels everywhere_

On Christmas day, four presents were delivered to four different houses. A little girl named Maggie got her winter clothes and a doll with a buggy. A boy name Tom got his Nike shoes and basketball. The last two were delivered by Kurama himself. A box was set on a doorstep, a remote-controlled truck in it for that sad little boy. A family was reunited and Kurama thanked.

_Paper angels everywhere_

Kurama went back to his apartment and entered a portal to return home, a present for his little brother under one arm and a small smile gracing his lips. _'Now, I just have to spread that custom to Japan.'_ He thought.

* * *

Merry Christmas to you all. Let's not forget those who are suffering, yes? Oh, and I don't know if they have paper angel trees in Japan, which is why I placed this story in America. 


End file.
